Honest Opinions
by NightLocker
Summary: Revy and Rock have a drunk night out. Some things were discussed which resulted in a emotional Revy. The next day, Rock was remembers nothing, but Revy remembers all. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

Revy lay on the couch of the Lagoon Company office. She had her baby in hand, her Beretta 92F, modified with 5.9 inch barrels. The other was slung, but this one was pieced apart in front of her as she cleaned it. As she made sure it was well oiled, undamaged and still in prime shape, she fit the springs back into place with the slide. Pulling it back, it locked into place and she released it, loading a round. Flicking on the safety, her pistol of choice was in her sling in the blink of an eye with a satisfying 'thwack.'

Kicking her feet, she sat up on the couch and looked at the clock. It had been two days since the last job when she had been given a handful of American bills, a total of five grand. It was six o'clock. Looking outside, the sun was setting. When the sun goes down, so does the booze. Right? Right.

"Benny, tell Dutch I'm out for today. I'm at the Flag if you guys wanna join."

"Alright Revy, see ya." Benny waved a hand from the behind the fridge door.

She walked towards the door and before she could open it, the door hit her in the face. "Ow- what the fuck- Rock!" She held her eye as she looked at the frozen man.

"Ehe, sorry Revy, I didn't see you there." He rubbed his neck in his apologetic manner. "Were you heading out?"

"Yea, jackass. Why are you heading in? It's fuckin' six! This isn't a time to come to work!"

"Well, you see..." Rock started. "I was at Ms. Balalaika's, she needed me to translate entire documents of Japanese."

"Then why the fuck are you here?" Revy asked angrily, still holding her forehead.

"I'm returning to drop off the extra cash I was-"

"How much?" Revy instantly perked up. "You got paid, how much?" She reached for the envelope that she now noticed peeking from Rock's hand.

He yanked it away from her eager hands. "It was only a few hundred bucks, jeez Revy, do you have to be so grabby?"

"I do when you haven't realized yet that for solo jobs, you get all the pay."

Benny could be heard from the other room. "Damn it!"

"Whats up?" Revy asked.

"Me and Dutch had a bet going on how long Rock would be delivering extra pay into the company." Benny appeared a beer in hand. "I just lost."

"Oh yeah? How much was rolling?" Revy asked.

"I had two hundred on it being no more than two years, giving he finds out himself since we don't have a lot of solo work." Sip. "Dutch had two hundred on it being more than two years if Revy didn't tell you, Rock." Another sip with a sigh. "But, now that Revy told you, I have to pay up."

"Ha, well real joke is on Rock." Revy turned back to him. "You've been dropping off bonus pay for the rest of us for over a year!"

Rock just shrugged. "Doesn't really affect me. I don't spend much other than drinks, cigarettes, rent and laundry." He turned around to leave. "I've got almost as much money as I had in Japan!"

Revy's jaw dropped. "What? How the fuck do you have that much!" She followed him out of the office, closing the door behind her.

"I don't pay for guns, repair, bullets, any of that shit." Rock just smiled. "I live pretty expense free. Especially since there's no taxes here, I never had any papers when I got here, never was asked for them. Police don't care, landlord just want their money, I'm clean as I can be." He climbed in the car. "Get in, your drinks are on me tonight Revy."

Revy's eye's lit up. "Fuck yea! Let's go get drunk as hell tonight baby!" She quickly was in the passenger seat and they were down the road.

Soon enough, they pulled up the the Yellow Flag and walked right in, taking their usual seats at the bar. Bao was immediately there, asking them which drinks they wanted. Revy took her usual, a bottle of Bacardi, which Rock followed with the uncommon request for more of.

"So, Rocky, why the rum for you, huh? You don't usually take rum."

"It's just been a good day." Rock shrugged. "I don't know what happened last night after we came here, but damn it must've been good. Feels like a weight has come off my chest." He sipped from his glass before sitting back, a grin on his lips.

Revy stopped mid-sip. She remembered what happened last night.

 _"Rock?" Revy whispered after what had must've been her third bottle of Bacardi. It was all blurred. The entire bar was empty. Bao was in the back, cleaning. Benny and Dutch had taken off hours ago, wasted. But, Rock and Revy had chosen to stay, laughing and drinking. It was just the two of them._

 _" 'eah, Rev?" The reply fell out of the smashed Rock._

 _"Why haven't you left Roanapur?" She was dead quiet. "You've had more than enough chances. Your old boss offered to take you back, you could've easily paid for that trip time and time again, for fucks sake, you were there during a fuckin' job. Why in the hell have you not left?"_

 _Rock's head rotated on the bar top so he was facing her. "Umm...hmmm. Well, I haven't really given a lot of thought to it. I just know I don't want to keep bowing to assholes. Why do you ask?"_

 _Revy threw back the rest of the glass. "I-I don't really know Rock. Just...It's just that people like_ you _don't belong in a shithole like Roanapur. It's hell Rock, you know that. Guantanamo Bay's inmates ain't got shit on the people here."_

 _Rock squinted at her. "You know, I might have an answer for your question actually Revy." He sat up and faced her, the smell of many drinks flowed from him to her, the potency blended in with the rest of the air in the bar, yet it felt intoxicating to her. "You."_

 _Revy sat back, straight up. "What?" Did she just hear what she think she did? "What the fuck did you just say?" She whispered, stunned._

 _Rock grinned, stupidly drunk. "You. I'm still here because you're here. You need me. And hell, I need to make sure you stay okay. It'd be the end of me if you went off the deep end, if the full madness of this city actually dragged you down." He straightened his back, crunched his face in thought and then relaxed it. "Yep! That's it." He reached for the whiskey bottle they had been passing back and forth before pouring a drink._

 _Revy just sat at the bar, looking at Rock as he continued to sip at his now full glass. He had just said that the only reason he stayed in hell-on-earth was because she was here. Said that she needed him. Basically said that he needed her as well. That if she ever went crazy, he'd die. "Rock, I'm long gone off the deep end." She said, voice dead of all emotion._

 _Rock peered over at her over his glass before he put it back down. "What?" He asked. "|You're calling yourself a lost cause?"_

 _"Absolutely. There is no fuckin' way that I, Revy, Two Hand, has a chance of escaping the piece of shit that the world has made me." She looked at him dead._

 _Rock sat there and stared at her. One minute. Two minutes. "Really?" He took another drink. "That's not what I say." He started to wobble his head a little. "How much have we drunk?"_

 _Ignoring his question as he stared at the bottle, Revy rotated full to face him. "How am I not a lost cause Rock? How the fuck," she said, voice rising, "am I not a lost, fucking, cause!" She could feel a tear threaten to spring into her eye._

 _Rock looked at her. "Right now Revy, you are feeling something." He poked his ear. "I can hear it. The warble in your voice as you yelled." He looked at her eyes. "You're holding back tears."_

 _Revy stood her ground._

 _"But, if you want past proof," Rock took a deep breath. "Then here's an example. You cared for me. Back when Roberta went mad. At the end of all that, you insisted that I," Rock lost his balance with the all the movement his hands made and fell off the stool. From the ground he stood up, very shakily. "You insisted that when we get back to town, that I leave Roanapurrr." His drunken state was getting worse._

 _Revy's breath hitched. Without knowing herself how much she cared for Rock, she had tried to force him to leave out of concern that he, the man who held onto more humanity than anyone in Roanapur. And now, it crashed on her. She really did care for Rock._

 _Rock continued. "But that's the most concern you've shown for me. And even though I've fucked myself here and there with getting captured, you always return to get me. Another time, when Yukio was about to kill herself, you called out, you wanted me to look away." His eyes softened at Revy. "You didn't want me to see that, to watch the young woman end her life, and possibly throw me over the edge." He covered her hand that was on the bar with both of his as he sat back down. "You care. That's how I know."_

 _Revy pulled her hand out from underneath, throwing both of her hands into her hair while resting her elbows on the bar. Her drunken mind raced. Fuck. He could only be right. She did care. She really, really did. He was something special, a diamond in the rough. The gold in the dirt. He was a chipped diamond, a ingot of dirty gold, but he still stuck out with his morals._

 _Rock slapped the counter. "Well, it's time we skip out, eh Rev? Let's go." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills and slapped it down._

 _Revy came out of her thoughts when the money was slapped down on the counter. She turned and stumbled off the stool herself. She and Rock stumbled out the front of the Yellow Flag, and began walking in the direction of their building._

 _When they got there, they both unlocked their doors, right across from each other._

 _"Goodnight,"Rock whispered, "Rebecca."_

 _Revy turned around to face him upon the uncommon use of her name. "Rock-" His door closed quickly. She turned back around and walked into her place, closing the door behind her._

 _Inside Revy, upon hearing him call her Rebecca, two things sparked. Slight frustration at the use of her name, which few people knew, let alone got to use. Then there was just a raw flood of emotion._

 _Inside her room, she unbuckled her belt and slid her shorts down, kicking them to the side as she entered her bedroom. Next that came off was the shirt. Then followed the underwear. All she knew is that she felt bare inside and it only made sense to feel bare on the outside. Her heart felt cracked and exposed when Rock mentioned her name._

 _"Rock, you bastard." She crawled into the bed, pulling the thin sheet over her naked body. "Goodnight," she whispered, "Rokuro."_

 _Then, quietly, alone in the dark, Revy shed her tears._

"Revy?" Rock called beside her. Revy reeled back at the recalling of the emotion she had the previous night.

"Fuck, Rokuro." Revy said in surprise, not realizing she had said his full name. She rested her elbows on the bar, her face in her palms.

Rock looked at her in surprised curiosity. "Did...did you just call me by my actual name?"

She peeked through her fingers at him, hiding a faint blush. "No fucking way."

Rock laughed. "Well, if you insist, _Rebecca,_ do you want another drink?" He held up the bottle of Bacardi.

She grinned and put her glass in front of Rock. "Fill 'er up."

 **There's some Rock and Revy for you.**

 **This is literally my favourite anime/manga of all time. Let me introduce myself first.**

 **I am NightLocker, for those who don't know me, probably all of you, lets be real, I mostly write Fairy Tail fanfictions. But having found Black Lagoon several months back, I had to write a one shot. I'm patiently waiting on the next volume in the manga just like many, many people. But, we will wait Hiroe Rei.**

 **If you're at all interested, check out my tumblr, nightlockedx3.**

 **Cheers!**

 **~NightLocker**


	2. Chapter 2

**There was a lot of request for this second chapter actually. So I decided I'd do so. Enjoy another Honest Opinion.**

Rock laid on the couch in his apartment. He'd noticed a slight hesitation in Revy's behavior towards him. Like she was suddenly...unsure of him. As he stared at the ceiling, he thought of everything that he might have done. But it just didn't add up! The last thing that he did with Revy before the hesitation appeared was invite her out for a drink. Did Rock offend her? It was obvious that nothing serious happened, nothing sexual at least. He would've noticed.

Right?

Oh god. Something sexual didn't happen right?

"Fuck." If that...sort of thing happened, Revy might as well kill him.

A knocking at his door broke his thoughts and heightened his panic. "Rock. Dutch called, we have a small job to do. Won't take more than a couple hours." Revy. Oh shit. "Hell, we don't even need the boat for this."

Taking a breath, Rock got up and walked towards the door. Swinging it open he adjusted his tie with one hand as he walked out and locked it behind him. Looking at Revy, he let a weak and nervous grin across his face. "Okay, let's go."

Revy noticed the change. She peered at him for an extra second. Paused, but let her thoughts slide along with the curious expression on her face.

Rock and Revy slowly trotted down the stairs and once they reached the bottom, Rock pulled out a twenty dollar bill, handing it as a tip to the housing's new security man. He wasn't highly paid or anything, but he earned a few dollars too ensure that nobody would shoot the hell out of the place.

Not like it stopped it from happening anyway. Their neighborhood, hell the entire city, still got shot to hell.

So, what was the job? A useless delivery trip for the church. The Sister's transport truck apparently had busted something the day before. It was a waste of time in Revy's eyes. Rock, well, it just meant high tensions between Revy and Eda while he had interesting chats with the Sister. They took some trashy guns that looked cheap as hell over to the other side of town. Sister said she was relieved to have finally sold the garbage.

When they got back to the office, or rather apartment, the duo dropped off the share that was required for a company job, pocketed their share, and left. Both didn't crave a drink at that time, which was a little unusual for Revy, but rather they craved something just as equally satisfying and unhealthy.

A smoke.

They decided the boat was a good spot for a quiet smoke. In it's dock they'd also have a perfect view of the traffic in and out of the harbor. It would be a relaxing spot in this fiendish town.

As they walked there, it was with a comfortable silence. Not awkward in the slightest, but just peaceful. They didn't hear a gunshot the entire way. Revy had more time to wind down from the frustrations of dealing with Eda earlier and Rock, well, was Rock. He was laid back in his free time ever since he joined the Lagoon company, leaving the Japanese salary-man life behind him.

When they reached the dock, Revy was quick to be the first to hop onto the deck of the Lagoon boat, Rock slowly making his way onto the ship. When Rock got to the bow of the ship, Revy had already sat down and leaned against the wind shields of the boat, with a cigarette in mouth and a match in the other hand. As Rock slid down next to her, he took the offered wrapped white stick from her, which she lit at the same time. Resting it in his lips, Rock took a strong suck on the cigarette, holding the smoke for a second before inhaling it and letting out the breath.

"The Rip-Off Church is small fry." Revy let out the complaint before letting out her own smoke-filled breath. "Not big enough pay."

Rock took another drag. "You know Revy," exhale, "you can be a little too ambitious."

"Who the fuck cares, Rock? Money is power in this world."

"In Japan, status was power."

"That status comes with money and you know it."

"Fair enough, but not always. The majority of the time yes, but if your the patriarch of a family, you've got authority. If you have anyone under you, you've got power. And when you have that, you're suddenly quite respectable. Unless of course you manage to tarnish the family name."

Revy's smoke now dangled in between her lips. "Money is everything is most of the world, Rock. People could hardly give a shit about you if you're the CEO of some company and you don't have the money to show for it."

"Money is the international language, huh?" Rock let the thought hang. "Everything else are just things." He brought the half-done cigarette up to his lips once again.

Revy's face was split by a dark grin as she remembered their conversation from the submarine. "Damn right. Don't forget."

"...Still though, if you get too ambitious, you might bite off more than you can chew, Revy." Rock sighed, the smoke pouring out from his nose. "The Lagoon Company sure as hell can't take on a squad of military commandos. You're one crack shot, but not the entire crew matches up."

"Don't worry about me, Rock," Revy huffed, her smoke intertwining with Rock's. "I'm not the brightest, but I sure as hell ain't stupid."

"No. You aren't." The silence returned as the two sat and finished their cigarettes, before each pulled out a second. Those were burned down half way before Rock stood up and climbed to the hatch of the boat and went inside, straight for his usual corner of the ship that he'd sit at during jobs. He pushed a crate out of the way, going for a smaller box tucked behind some other stored cans of food. He pulled it out, removed the top of the small box, and shook out a bottle of whiskey.

Crawling out of the hatch, he walked to the back of entry, hopped onto the deck before walking back around to where Revy remained, now pulling out a third smoke. Seeing hers burned out, Rock noticed his was a stub too. Pulling it out and throwing it into the water, Rock raised the bottle. "Here, might as well use this now. Not like I'm saving it for a day of freedom of Roanapur." Rock tried his hardest to be as dramatic as he could with the last part, but it came out as more like a whine.

Revy looked up at the bottle and let a smile grow across her lips. "It's not rum, but that'll do." She took the bottle from Rock's outstretched hand, ripping the seal off with experienced speed, she tipped back the bottle, having a few mouthfuls before offering it back to Rock. He himself tipped it back for a few seconds before lowering it. He sank down the front of the boat once again, resuming his reflection with Revy were they sat for a long while in quiet.

Raising her hand, Revy curled her fingers in except for her index and thumb, making a finger pistol. She aimed at Roanapur across the bay. "Bang."

Rock felt a slow, grim smile spread across his face. "Do what you gotta do, eh, Revy? So we don't become a corpse."

"Damn straight." The finger gun fell. "That was a freaky fuckin' week, you know that?"

"That week? We did normal jobs, there was nothing abnormal. Drugs were still flowing, guns were still selling, hell, we probably moved a person around as well."

"You know what week I mean. That shit that we almost got killed in with that crazy bitch. Lots of people died, Rock." She reached over for the bottle, raising it up once again. "You fuckin' went in the dark there. You're lucky you got out like you did."

Rock looked back at his decision. In hindsight, it was pointless. Of course, another person had stepped in, keeping the Opium fields going. It was unclaimed territory, constantly being fought over. Taking out the big guy just meant another had to come into play. Those fields made too much money to toss aside. Drugs continued to flow through Roanapur like grains of sand would fall through your fingers.

Looking at the city, it was clear nothing had changed. He'd still dealt a great blow against the drug trade, if only for a while. But now, after all that time where he calculated everything, locking himself away, tossing aside his hope for the city as well as his humanity, it was clear. It had been pointless. He'd done more damage to himself then against the drug business. "You're right, Revy."

"...When it comes to this city, Rock, you gotta learn to say one thing. Fuck it." She handed the bottle back, to which Rock took another swallow. "This city has lived in the shit for decades. Hell, probably centuries. It's not like the rest of the world where there is shit here and there; this city, it's entirely shit."

Rock just stared straight at the city, watching the water in front of him catch on fire as the setting sun's colors took to the bay. "I believe too much in humans to let that go, Revy..."

"Fuck, Rock. Listen to me." The cigarette suddenly was squashed in between them. "You live for yourself here, Rock. Other people, they've done their crime and each one has taken their own shit on this town and their humanity. For your own good, you should do what you gotta do, no regrets."

Silence enveloped them once again, and the bottle was passed back and forth a few more times before Rock spoke up. "I am sorry for it then, Revy. If I made you worry and such."

She scoffed, cheeks slightly rosy, evidence that the shots she was hammering down was taking effect. "For the guy who held against my punch to tell me that I was reminding him of his useless bosses from Japan, that's quite soft."

"You did aim your cutlass at me."

"You weren't the same." Revy's voiced was suddenly hard. "You weren't the same, Rock. Yea, it freaked me for a second. The humanitarian of the Black Lagoon suddenly hatched a plan with calculated risks, death tolls and so much more." A tired sigh as her left hand ground its heel into her eye. "You were cold, a killer, a true psycho sounding son of a bitch."

Rock could only sit in silence as Revy said all of this. He knew that he'd worried her, but it had been a necessary ploy. He had to keep his mind set for the goal, he couldn't fold.

"So yea, I drew on you. I'd rather have seen you dead then permanently fucked up by this city." She paused to take a large gulp of the whiskey, leaving it almost empty now. "Understand this, Rock; I sorta did want to shoot you anyways back there. You caused a lot of things to be dug up, shit that I buried for a very specific reason. Anything from five years or more ago, that shit needs to stay dead. New York was way worse to me than any of the garbage that Roanapur has put in front of me."

The sudden and very brief and very minimal insight into Revy's past opened doors. Rock now had more to take into consideration about how Revy may have felt on a regular basis.

"You know what, Rock, fuck it. What do you remember about three nights ago, when you invited me out to the Yellow Flag?"

Yea, Rock remembered. It was just them. Rock had felt good, and cut loose letting himself buy rum. "Yea, what about it?"

"Remember when I asked you about what made you feel so good? Why you were buying rum? You said you felt like something was lifted off your chest."

"...Okay, what about it?"

Revy took another breath, "You said it was because of me, Rock. You were holding out here because you felt that you needed me and that you needed to make sure I didn't get lost or some bullshit like that."

Rock just sat and absorbed this revelation that apparently he said in his drunken state. While he sat, Revy continued.

"You kept talking about how I wasn't a lost cause as I insisted I was." She tossed a hand up. "I couldn't tell you what I think of it, Rock. And even though I keep telling you to stop this...quest for the restoration of Roanapur," she said waving her arms around in a holier-than-thou voice, "I am a person who has been affected by your hope, Rock. Your wee little spark of hope, it's something special, Rock." She looked his way and offered a genuine little grin. "Don't let it get snuffed out. Even by me."

"...Okay." Rock nodded. "I won't let it get snuffed out...  
...Rebecca."

 **AN: And that's it. I have no idea if I'll make a third, or keep going with this, but I know that I do value one thing about these stories. The liberty for each one of these characters to use the others full name is a tad cheesy maybe, but I think it's the most valuable part of their interaction.**

 **Review and let me know, maybe follow me or something.**

 **If interested, I got a tumblr you can follow; nightlockedx3.**

 **Until another time,**

 **Cheers.**

 **~NightLocker**


End file.
